Konoha Mission to the Halloween Mountain
by rubyhardflames
Summary: A new mountain has just been discovered only two days' journey away from Konoha, and Lady Tsunade is intent on claiming it. But first she must explore and graph it, and with that in mind she sends Jiraiya to seek the help of a certain trio of magician siblings. (Warning: You may not understand a few things. Read at own risk. Rated T for lighthearted scariness.)
1. Chapter 1

**Before you read...**

This is a story in a series of stories that me and my siblings created starring...the three of us! It is a product of our imagination and of how we imagine ourselves within this imaginary world. So basically, you may not get a few things and a few people. A few canonical things may also have been changed. This is a just for fun kind of thing, so we're not forcing anyone to read and accept what we've established. On another note, this version of NARUTO is Shippuden with the Konoha 11 at least seventeen - eighteen years old. As an added reference, the three of us have black hair and brown eyes, and Tien and TB have glasses.

And now, without further ado,

NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

But all OC's belong to us!

* * *

**Jiraiya's Request**

* * *

The crisp autumn morning was cold but bright. Red-orange leaves blew through the air as the wind plucked them from the trees, and a squirrel scampered over the grass to get at an acorn that had fallen off onto the ground. The pale yellow house down at the end of the cul-de-sac was the most beautiful in this unfolding scene of autumnal events. It not only matched with the colors of the season, but it carried about itself a jovial mood only brought upon by its inhabitants.

Inside that pale yellow house, three siblings, two girls and one boy, sat in the midst of the main living space; an empty room altogether except for two shelves displaying LEGO creations; enjoying steamy cups of hot chocolate. The actual living room was much smaller and held the typical TV and couches, but it was placed farther into the house. The three siblings sat in the empty one because they wanted to. And maybe because they wanted more room and light to play a Monopoly game, which, believe me, is hard playing on a narrow coffee table.

Outside that pale yellow house, a magically woven circle was being formed right in the middle of the circular blacktop. It was a tangle of hues ranging from pink to purple to baby blue and sparkling gold. As it grew in size, the colors parted to make a frame and revealed, almost as if in a living picture, the bustling scene of a village at work. The people were dressed in a Oriental fashion mixed with contemporary modernism, and many of their buildings had the same flavor. Of all the citizens passing by, however, a certain white-haired pervy sage was making his way through the magic circle. In fact, he was the one who had opened it. And he was the one who would close it after he came through.

He took a deep breath of the fresh air of the new world he had just stepped through to, his big chest inflating and deflating with every inhalation and exhalation. A wide grin cracked upon his lips as he made his burly way over to the pale yellow house, unaware was he of the stares he was receiving from the neighbors next door.

The three siblings inside knew nothing at all of his arrival. They continued throwing the dice and buying properties while sipping their hot cocoa. Their two dogs, Ming-Ming and Cao-Cao, lay lazily at opposite sides of the boards, watching the game. Though they were Akitas and instinctive guard dogs, they knew nothing of his approach either. It was as if he were silencing his footsteps by his own will, even though he walked proud and robust like a man who'd just won the lottery.

His tall and burly figure finally approached the door. Navy blue in color, it was a simple painted wooden door with an oiled brass doorknob and plastic doorbell to the left. He had his fist for knocking, the doorbell for ringing, and even the knob for turning (though it was locked) as his options of entry. But it didn't take long for this pervy sage to decide which one to use. He took a step back, breathed a deep breath, and...

_BOOM!_

The entire house reverberated with the sudden crash and catastrophe of the broken door. Five heads; three human, two canine; whipped around sharply to see what was the cause of it. And there he was, standing with one foot on the pavement and the other between the threshold, and the navy blue door lying flat and useless on the floor in front of him.

"I need your help!" he stated loud and clear.

"Oh, Jiraiya!" the youngest of the three exclaimed. "Hi Jiraiya!" He seemed very happy, despite the bust-down door.

"What's up, Jiraiya?" the second youngest asked.

"What do you need us for?" the oldest added. "By the way, our parents aren't home right now and you just broke down the door..."

Jiraiya looked to and fro from sibling to sibling and then noticed the fallen door. "Oh, my mistake. But that's not the issue here. Tsunade has an important mission for you three, and it's top secret so I can't tell you until we reach the Hokage Tower."

All three siblings exchanged glances with each other before turning back to Jiraiya.

"That is, unless you're busy," Jiraiya added a little solemnly.

"No, no, we're good!" The eldest hoped to her feet, and clapped her hands to get the attention of the two Akitas. "C'mon girl, c'mon boy. You too, Tien, TB," she added to her siblings.

Tien, the second oldest, fifteen years old, took the cups of hot cocoa to put them away near the sink. TB, the youngest, ten years old, adjusted his glasses and began sliding the pawns and houses and cards off the Monopoly board to rearrange them as a simple black square in the middle of the room. The two dogs had already bounded over to Ahnnie, the oldest, seventeen years old, and the reason they didn't attempt to rip Jiraiya's throat out when they saw him was because,

1- They'd seen him before

and

2- They were reassured of his status as valued family friend. Just like they were with the other ninjas, and countless other people that the siblings had gone to befriend.

As everything was finishing up, Ahnnie summoned her satchel and everyone was raring to go. Jiraiya stepped aside to let the three children and two dogs pass, and patiently waited while Tien and Ahnnie brought up the door to fix. He didn't have to wait long, for they did not waste his time by doing it the typical handy-man way. Both girls used magic to meld the door back in place, fusing the broken bonds that once held it up, until it was standing as upright and locked as ever.

"Perfect," Ahnnie said. "No one will suspect a thing."

"Not even the neighbors!" TB quipped.

Jiraiya chuckled and then gestured for them to follow. "Let's get going now. Don't want to keep Tsunade waiting. Who wants to open the portal this time?"

TB jumped first at the chance to open a portal. He traced a circle in the air with his finger, which left a bright white residue midair with every stroke. When the circle was complete, the white residue formed a white circle, which activated when he said, whilst thinking of his desired destination, "Portal, open!" The circle immediately became the same swirl of soft color that Jiraiya used to come through. As it grew and widened, the circle revealed the same village that the pervy sage had come from.

When the circle came to fullness, each of them stepped through one by one to land in the dusty streets of Konohagakure.

Most of the citizens were used to this kind of portal-opening by now. After all, the ninjas had learned to use it to be able to travel back and forth between worlds. Thanks to the three children, such magical travel had become possible.

They had landed in the middle of a certain street not too far away from the Hokage Tower. Jiraiya could see it peeking above the other buildings in the nearby distance and led the three kids over to it. His walk was still as merry as ever, but it was not silent like it had been before.

"Hey, Ahnnie, Tien, TB!" a merry voice greeted after they had gone a while. "Where are you all going?"

They turned around to face an olive-eyed pink haired ninja. "Hey, Sakura," Ahnnie greeted back. Both Ahnnie and Sakura were around the same age, and were typically good friends. "We're going with Jiraiya to accept a mission."

Sakura smiled. "I'm just going to deliver some documents for Lady Tsunade. How's everything?"

"It's great," TB quipped, and he smiled as he watched Cao-Cao come up to Sakura to lick her hand. "Especially since this is our first mission in a long time. I hate doing nothing."

"Ugh, it was so terrible!" Tien exclaimed. "All the boredom and waiting and nothing..."

Even though the two of them were basically registered as Konoha citizens and training with three-man teams under Jonin sensei, they still considered daily training and team meetups as boring and 'nothing'. More activity was needed to stimulate them, unlike their older sister, who'd not accepted a chance to enter Konoha citizenship and Jonin tutelage but preferred to go on her own adventures and learn from her own experiences. She was occasionally called along with the both of them to accept missions in Konoha, and was sometimes taught by Kakashi Hatake (for old time's sake), but that was all.

Sakura gave a small laugh at Tien's rant. "Well, I'm sure it wasn't that bad. It's just your spunky nature speaking. Good luck on that mission, though!"

"Thanks," Ahnnie waved. "We'll see you later, Sakura!"

"See you," TB added.

"Bye," said Tien.

Sakura waved back as she walked. "I'll see you later," she called out to them.

"Boredom?" Jiraiya asked them as they started to moving along again. "Waiting? Nothing? Really, you two? It's only been two weeks since your last mission."

"I know!" Tien answered. "But it was just so...ugh!"

"I like action," TB replied.

Ahnnie looked up at Jiraiya apologetically, as if she were the one responsible for their outlook on life. "It's just how they are," she said. "You know them, Jiraiya. Inactivity ruins them."

"Reminds me a little of Naruto," Jiraiya remarked.

"Oh, let's not get started on _him,_" Ahnnie said jokingly.

Jiraiya chuckled again and ruffled the two youngster's heads. "Well let's see if we can't fix their problem with some activity. Here we are, kids; Tsunade's humble abode."

And they stopped before an impressive circular, pagoda-structured tower with red walls and yellow slate roofing. A crest near the top of the building was emblazoned with the calligraphic strokes for the kanji symbol reading: _Fire._ And somewhere at the top, where a window overlooked the village, was the office of the fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade.


	2. Chapter 2

You are all in luck.

Because this story was approved to be written in an authorial sense.

Originally, it began with something like this:

_One day, Jiraiya bust down our door. "I need your help!" he said._

_...  
_

_...  
_

_Uh, what does he need help with? Tien, TB, help me think.  
_

Ah, well, just continue...

* * *

**Tsunade's Mission  
**

* * *

"Lady Tsunade, you have guests," Shizune announced as she knocked on the door.

"Well, let them in!" the Hokage demanded from inside. She sounded impatient.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade," Shizune responded obediently. Without turning to look at the guests, she took the doorknob in her hand and twisted it gently, causing it to open inwards. The opened door revealed a modest-sized office, with a big desk emblazoned with the sign of Konoha and an impatient Hokage seated upon an upholstered periwinkle swivel chair. Shelves stood to either side of the room, holding books, tomes, scrolls, and ninja-themed oddities.

It was rather hard to believe that a part of the history of Konoha lay within this single room, that all or most important discussions or laws had taken place within its walls. But within this room there still lay the feeling of power and authority, and the lady behind the desk did nothing to diminish it. In fact, if anything, her presence increased said feeling by many times over.

"So," she spoke, tapping a chin upon her lower lip, "what have we here, Shizune?"

"Lord Jiraiya and the three siblings, as you requested," Shizune replied.

The big, hulking man known as Jiraiya smiled as he towered over the three children. "That's right Tsunade; what else do we have to do now?"

Tsunade smirked lightly and then put the pen down to free her hands so she could shuffle a few papers. "All that's left is the actual mission. And since you've made it this far, I might as well give you some details."

TB raised a hand, and Tsunade's hazel eyes noticed him in a heartbeat. "Yes?"

"What is the mission?" he asked tentatively.

The Lady Hokage gave a huff of realization and _tsk-_ed at herself several times. "That's right, I'd almost forgotten. You don't know the mission yet. Well, to save some breath, Jiraiya will tell you, and when he's done I'll give you the details." She withheld the shuffled documents then by placing them back on the desk's surface.

Jiraiya then felt all eyes on him, even Shizune's, and he rubbed the back of his neck a little nervously. "Well, if you put it that way...Hmm, let's see, where do I start? All righty, so..." It took a few moments of his thought before he finally began. "A recent series of expeditions revealed a nearby mountain only two days away from the village. Since it hadn't been discovered yet; and no one knows why; c'mon, a mountain? Who misses that?" He chuckled at his lighthearted joke and then continued. "Anyways, since it hadn't been discovered yet, Lady Tsunade here wanted to do the honors of claiming it before any other village can. So she's recruited us four and an extra ninja to go and explore it before we can even get to claiming it." He brought out a blank sheet of parchment from his pocket then and showed it to the siblings. "My job is to go and observe all there is about the topography of the mountain, and then draw it out on this map. Ain't it awesome? Yours is to make note of everything else, like any suspicious activity or if there are any people living on it. Maybe detail a few magical auras or two."

"Wow, so this is an exploring mission," Tien remarked. "Cool!"

"Who is the extra ninja, by the way?" Ahnnie asked.

"That," Tsunade interrupted, "will be given to you by me." She took up her sheaf of documents again, quickly thumbing through each and every one before finally resting on a sheet in the middle. She pulled it out with deft fingers and held it in the other hand while she laid the others smoothly down on the desk. "You are required to bring along the basic survival tools every ninja needs when out in the wilderness."

"Check," Ahnnie said, holding up her satchel. While it didn't look much, it had an expansion spell that expanded its interior to fit more things. Rumors have said that whole trees have been pulled out from it once or twice in the past. Tien and TB also had similar spells cast onto a purse and a backpack, and you can pretty much tell which one is whose.

"Adequate rations of food and water," Tsunade continued, "as well as your basic health kits and ninja weapons such as shuriken and kunai."

"Definite check," Jiraiya said with pride.

"Well, that's that for the supplies," the Hokage said. "Next is the destination. It takes about two days if you follow the forty-second forest path. No worries, that path is known by Jiraiya. You will also be given copies of a map of the area, with a red cone that will indicate the location of the mountain. Keep those safe and on your person at all times." She gave Shizune three papers to hand out to the siblings. Jiraiya watched with a grin, for he already had one himself. "The 'extra ninja' also has one, so don't worry."

"That should be all," Tsunade said. "All you have to do next is go with Jiraiya to meet the last member of your group. To cut the suspense short, he is Neji Hyuga. Afterwards, you will have the rest of the afternoon to prepare, and remember to get a good night's sleep because you'll be leaving at first light tomorrow. You may go now."

"Is there anything else?" TB asked while he stuffed his map into his pocket.

Tsunade looked pensive for a moment, but then nodded. "Yes, in fact, there is; please remove your puppy from my shelf."

Cao-Cao looked up guiltily as TB scolded him and called him over, stopping him from chewing on the base of a wooden shelf. "Sorry about that," the little boy apologized as he made the puppy sit at his feet. "He's teething right now, so, you know."

Tsunade waved an impatient hand at them. "All right, it's understood. Again, you may go now."

All three of them bowed politely before exiting through the door that Shizune held open for them. Jiraiya just simple waved and said, "See you later, Tsunade!"

"See you later...Pervy Sage." She added that one last part quietly to herself, and chuckled at it before continuing on her work.


End file.
